El peluche (Segunda parte)
by kitsune96
Summary: Porque ustedes lo pidieron, la continuación de "el peluche", ¿cual será la reacción del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail al conocer a chibi-Natsu? puede que se lleven más de un trauma leve NaLu


Lucy admiró su obra maestra.

En realidad, era un poco estúpido tomarse tantas molestias solo por un peluche, pero oigan, con sus amigos nada era sagrado y ella no necesitaba todavía más bullying, menos por culpa de un regalo del que no podía deshacerse.

Solo por el hecho de ser un regalo, no porque este le gustara. Aclaración que bastaba para ganarse una reputación de tsundere por toda la eternidad.

Así que, para proteger su pequeño y relleno secreto, Lucy lo metió en una caja que escondió junto a otras tres cajas iguales en un fondo falso dentro de su closet, en caso de tomar la equivocada, inmediatamente Virgo sería invocada para detener al intruso, ¿exagerado? Para nada.

Naturalmente, el día en que sus compañeros de gremio invadieron su departamento, revisando sus cosas y dando vuelta sus cajones. Natsu miraba con disimulado interés el cajón de la ropa interior que Erza manoseaba como si se tratara del maestro Happosai, avergonzada y entusiasmada por la ligereza de la tela.

Happy se sentó dentro del closet, al hacerlo, notó un ruido hueco que, naturalmente, llamó la atención de todos los presentes

— ¿?— Natsu tocó la superficie y, después de comprender el sistema, sacó la tabla, encontrándose con tres cajas pequeñas e iguales.

Por supuesto, si antes el encontrar un fondo falso dentro del armario no era motivo suficiente para desear hurgar en el asunto esto de hallar cajas dentro sí lo era.

Y de sobra.

— ¿Cuál tomamos? — interrogó Gray, en realidad, el mago suponía que alguna de ellas debía contener algo importante y el resto no, ¿qué pasaría si tomaban la equivocada? No estaba seguro, pero se sentía como una película de Indiana Jones, una donde escoger el equivocado podía traerte graves consecuencias.

(De alguna forma, parecía que él tenía instinto de aventurero).

Natsu movió ligeramente la nariz, notando un aroma particular provenir de aquellas cajas, no, un segundo, no era de ellas en general, sino de una sola. Dentro de uno de esos cubos de madera pequeños había algo que estaba completamente impregnado del aroma de Lucy.

Algo que le pertenecía y que, estando "marcado" como estaba, de seguro era muy cercano.

(Oh, sí era alguna prenda de ropa que ella no deseaba fuera vista…hum, interesante).

El Dragneel agarró la caja, deteniendo las cavilaciones mentales de sus compañeros acerca de cuál tomar y la abrió.

Cuando Lucy abrió la puerta de su habitación, no le sorprendió toparse con sus compañeros de equipo ahí metidos.

Pero el alma casi le abandonó el cuerpo al ver Natsu sostenía a su pequeño clon de felpa.

Las miradas verdes, una hecha de carne y la otra de tela exactamente del mismo color, chocaban, observándose fijamente.

Las miradas de Erza, Gray y Happy se clavaron en ella.

Parecían **reírse **con los ojos.

—Así que… ¿de dónde sacaste eso? _¿Lo compraste?_ — preguntó Erza con burla.

Lucy sintió que sudaba a mares y que su rostro estaba escarlata.

—Me…me lo regalaron…—

— ¿en serio? ¿Quién te podría regalar algo así? — esta vez, fue Gray

—Ju-Juvia me…—

— ¿tú le pediste que lo hiciera? — Erza parecía sumamente divertida

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! —

—a Lucy le gussssssssssssssta—

— ¡cállate Happy! —

Durante todo ese tiempo, el Dragneel se la había pasado mirando a chibi Natsu y revisando los detalles que el muñeco poseía: el pelo, la ropa, los ojos, la bufanda, los zapatos…

Tanto nivel de detalle solo podía significar una cosa

—vaya, es igual al que Juvia me hiso de ti—

El silencio que se formó en la habitación fue tal que solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y la suave risita de Happy al ver las expresiones de todos (especialmente de Lucy) ante tal comentario.

* * *

><p>Despues de leer tantos comentarios de gente pidiendo una conti decidi darselas...aunque no estaba segura de si escribir a Lucy masturbandose usando el peluche de Natsu (al más puro estilo de Juvia con su jaboncito de Gray en el especial de los 413 días) o la reacción de todos cuando lo vieran, al final, como ven, opté por lo sano :D<p>

Se me cuidan, como siempre les pido que comenten y visiten mi fictionpress o deviantart si les interesa mirar mis escritos originales, el usuario es "Noche-Floreciente".

P.D: Coneja abandonada esta en bloqueo momentaneo porque estoy planeando las escenas amorosas y como voy a desarrollar el romance y eso me llevara tiempo, mientras tanto estoy haciendo varios drabbles, pero no creo que avance one-shot o empiece otro fic largo.


End file.
